herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elias Walker
Captain 'Elias T. Walker '''is the tritagonist of Infinity Ward's ''Call of Duty: Ghosts and a founding member of the de-facto U.S. elite special operations unit called the Ghosts, which was formed after an ODIN disaster that decimated the Southwestern United States. He is voiced by Stephen Lang. Biography Pre-Events Elias joined the United States Army at a young age, joining the 1st Calvary Division, and would meet Gabriel Rorke, Thomas Merrick, Keegan Russ, and Alex Johnson. Elias would marry, and bore two sons, David and Logan Walker, and lived with them in San Diego, California. In 2005, the group would participate in Operation: Sand Viper, a mission to save hospital patients during the Tel Aviv War. Elias and his unit became well known for beating all odds, and left one of their enemies alive, who referred to them as "Ghosts". Elias founded Task Force Stalker, but allowed Rorke to be in command, and Merrick, Russ, and Johnson all joined. Eventually, Elias' wife would pass, leaving him to raise his sons without a mother. He would train them in the woods, and taught how to hunt, teaching them military tactics. Stopping Almagro In 2015, Rorke convinced the U.S. President to let the Ghosts do a surprise attack on the Federation, and assassinate General Diego Almagro. Walker, Rorke, Merrick, and Johnson were sent to Caracas, Venezuela, and succeeded in assassinating Almagro. Despite the success, the plane they were in crashed, and Walker attempted to hold onto Rorke. Walker had to make on the hardest decisions of his life, and let Rorke go, saving Merrick and Johnson. Unbeknownst of the group, Rorke had survived the fall into the water, and was captured, tortured, and brainwashed by the Federation to join their ranks (using Elias' betrayal to motivate him into becoming a member). The ODIN disaster of 2017 After telling the story of Ghosts' origin to his sons: David and Logan, tremors started happening. At first, Elias and the Walker brothers believe it to be a typical San Andreas fault movement, that is until Elias started noticing massive explosions coming from under the Earth's surface causing massive craters. Elias realized that it was ODIN turning against them (thanks to the Federation), and is firing tungsten rods from orbit at all of the U.S. land. After telling his sons to get back home, Elias went to check on what's going on. After a tanker truck exploded, he and David carry an injured Logan to safety, and left in their vehicle. 2027: War Against the Federation of the Americas Elias was the commanding officer of the Ghosts team, which included his sons, David and Logan, and old friends Thomas A. Merrick, Keegan P. Russ, and Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson. He overlooked many of Ghosts' missions in 2028, including an stealth mission of "No Man's Land", the failed rescue attempt of Ajax, the defense of Fort Santa Monica, "Federation Day", and the capture of former Ghost: Gabriel T. Rorke. Death While on a mission in Las Vegas, Elias and his sons were captured by Rorke after the latter escapes from captivity of his prior squad. When he was told to undermine Keegan's arrival, Elias refuses and is roughed up by Rorke. While Logan was trying to kill Rorke, Elias was accidentally shot by his youngest son and Logan was thrown to the floor. Before being shot and killed, Elias reassured Logan and implies that he's proud of his sons. Legacy Logan and David decided to get revenge on Rorke, going as far to attack him on his train in "Ghost Killer". In addition, Logan received his mask, given to him by Merrick, who had become the commanding officer of the Ghosts. Gallery Elias-and-Hesh.jpg|Elias with Hesh and Logan. Elias-Ghost.jpg|Elias and Keegan rescuing his sons, donning his mask. Elias-Death.png|Elias moments before his death. Trivia *Originally was the announcer for Ghost squad in multiplayer, but it was changed to Merrick. **However, he still is the announcer in the Spanish version of the game. *Elias was a Tier One unit Lieutenant before promoting to Captain and leader of Ghosts. It can be assumed that Elias was a part of the Delta Force, as it was the premiere Tier One unit in the U.S. Military. Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Knights Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wrathful Category:Warriors Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Elderly Category:Protectors Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:Dreaded Category:Mentor